


The Willow Witch

by orphan_account



Series: Hannibal has a mama kink! [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Breeding Kink, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, F/M, Female Will Graham, Genderbending, King Jack Crawford, Mommy Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Sorcerer Hannibal Lecter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Witch Will Graham, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Crawford is the king of a powerful kingdom, but even with a strong military, he is no match for the Willow Witch.In order to defeat her, king Crawford asks the Ripper for help.Will the Ripper be any match for the Willow Witch?





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy kingdom that belonged to the powerful king Crawford. He great wealth, a beautiful queen and a fantastic military.

However 

Life was not all grand for King Crawford. For you see, he had a very powerful enemy.

The Willow Witch.

She was the most powerful sorceress in the land. And was terrorising his kingdom for some reason.

Then a great tragedy happened.

The neighbouring Kingdom’s daughter had been kidnapped by the Willow Witch.

Both kingdoms Came together to defeat the Witch, using their strong military.

Alas, even with the efforts from the military, they still could not defeat the evil witch.

The two kings held an important meeting at King Crawford’s military base.

“We can’t wait any longer for my daughter!” Cried king Du Maurier at King Crawford. Time was ticking on, and they didn’t look anywhere near to saving princess Du Maurier. “ we have done all we can Du Maurier, there is nothing else left.” Replied Crawford solemnly. This could be the end of his career as he knew it.

All the soldiers from both kingdoms watched silently, until one spoke out. A solder named Beverly from Crawford’s kingdom, stood up and suggested something almost unheard of “Your Highness, May I make a suggestion.” King Crawford was about to dismiss her, but thought against it due to the limited options they had left. “You have permission.” He Said.

“Have you heard of a man known as The Ripper?” 

Everyone remained silent.

That name had not been talked about for a good few centuries.

Both Kings looked at each other. Du Maurier looked about as desperate as a beggar looking for food. King Crawford could no longer take it. “I will make sure we find this man and bring the princess back home!” He Cried out.

All the soldiers did was look at one another in stunned silence.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Disgusted as an old beggar, King Crawford set his way to the alleged home of the Ripper. He got the address from a red headed fairy named Freddie. To some, she was known as the all knowing fairy, however to most she was just a nosey pest trying to get into everyone’s business.

The house had an eerie atmosphere to it’s aesthetic, yet it was still somehow beautiful. The big house was covered in vines and had pullers on the front. In the courtyard, these were statues of famous historical figures. 

King Crawford made his way to the front door.

He knocked on the door.

No reply 

He kept knocking until his knuckles began to ache.

About to get on his way to somehow find another solution, he suddenly heard the door creek open. There behind the door , stood a tall, silver haired man. 

When the King saw him he didn’t know what to think of his appearance. He had always assumed sorcerers had long beards and a cloak that reached to his feet. Except this man was clean shaven and dressed sharply.

“How May I help you good sir?” Asked the Ripper with a calm completion. King Crawford shook out of his transfixion and replied “ I am King Crawford. My Kingdom is under attack, and the neighbouring Kingdom’s princess has been kidnapped by the Willow Witch. I have come to request your assistance.” 

The Ripper looked back at him with a neutral expression on his face. He then spoke “And if I refuse your request?” 

The king narrowed his eyes at him “If you refuse assistance to helping our kingdoms, I will have you executed.” He gritted out angrily.

The Ripper was not amused by the threat. 

‘Clearly this man is too hardheaded to realise I could kill him whenever I liked’ thought the sorcerer.

“Very well “ Said the ripper “I will accept your mission. On one condition” the king was well aware that nothing Came free “Whatever you desire” the king said simply. The ripper grinned, showing his sharp teeth “I will get a Kingdom of my own”.

The king was weighed his options “Very Well” He declared.

As both men discussed politics, they did not notice an intruder listening in on their conversation.

There behind the bushes, hid a crow memorising their conversation.

The crow heard what he needed, and flew off to his mistress.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

In the deepest depths of the wicked woods, stood a tall tower. 

Inside was a throne, seating a beautiful sorceress waiting for her messenger to return with news.

Through one of the windows Came a large, black crow that seated himself on his mistresses out stretched arm.

“Hey buster boy” purred the Willow Witch as she scratched her pet under the chin. “Tell mommy what you heard?” She asked coyly. Buster shivered from the affection ,and told her all about the information that he listened in on from the king and sorcerer.

She huffed a laugh “Stupid Jack is fighting fire with fire, eh?” ‘Another sorcerer. Well this should be fun.’ She thought in her curly haired head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover a certain secret about Hannibal.

When Willow heard of this “Ripper” She wasn’t very impressed. For starters, she had only heard him in myths, secondly had he ever successfully invaded a forest to make your home? And finally, what was he going to do to save the kingdom?

Now, although she had these beautifully evil thoughts in her head, an ugly part of her that she called “Empath” whispered in her mind. 

~He is lonely and looking for a mate. Just like you~

“Oh shut up Empath!” She shrieked out loud, startling her guardsmen.

She hated to admit it but Empath was right, Willow was a lonely sorceress in need of a mate. Being in a large tower, surrounded by imbeciles she called guardsmen was very grim indeed. She longed to find a man to rule the land with.

It was silly of cause, to imagine anyone being attracted to her. Only princesses got those kind of things.

Hold on...

That’s it.

A princess would know exactly what to do to get a man, and lucky for her she just so happens to be holding a princess hostage.

Willow immediately ran down stairs to the dungeons, where she was keeping the princess prisoner. The dungeons were dark, damp and depressing.

Behind the bars lay a rather bored looking woman with long blonde hair. Willow got to her cell “I want to know how to get a mate.” Stated the witch. 

Bedelia raised a brow at her demand. “What makes you think you could even obtain one?” She scoffed.

Willow went beet pink in the face. She should have known better than to capture a beautiful AND smart princess.

“Face it Willow, you will never find a man that will love you. You’re far too plain, grumpy and strange “ princess Du Maurier spat at the other woman.

Without another word, Willow left the dungeon and sat on her cold, marble throne, waiting for this sorcerer to arrive.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The Ripper (Also known as Hannibal to his friends) gathered all of the necessities for his big journey. He packed ingredients for travel food (he believed good food meant strong magic) extra clothing and supplies for magical spells.

Hannibal had in fact heard of the Willow Witch, But never actually met her in person. He was curious to see what she was like though.

And so he set on his way to save the princess and kingdom.

He traveled far, stopping for food and rest occasionally until he reached the wicked woods. He cautiously entered the forest with the knowledge that the woods was known for the “winston dragon”, he was the Willow Witch’s favourite pet.

He made it halfway through until the trees around him started to shake.

It was Winston

A giant, scaled dragon appeared. Hovering over Hannibal. The dragon was about to breath fire at the sorcerer, but Hannibal had other ideas. Hannibal quickly deflated the flames from the dragon’s mouth with a water spell. 

Vapour emerged from the collision of elements. Using the last of his breath, Winston could think of no other option than to pin the ripper down. He immediately stopped breathing fire and dodged the jets of water being thrown at him.

The ripper stopped the spell once he saw that the dragon was up to something. The next thing he knew, Winston was flying right at him with his claws out.  
He landed on Hannibal and pinned him down.

The sorcerer knew better than to struggle, it would just aggravate the creature more. Hannibal lay still, concentrating on shifting into his true form.

Winston noticed the ripper was changing. His skin turned an ebony black, horns emerged from the top of his head and he grew in size.

Winston realised he was dealing with no ordinary sorcerer.

The ripper was a Wendigo.

With his incredible strength, the Wendigo lifted the dragon’s clawed foot off of him and stood up. They both stared at one another for a while before the dragon bowed down in submission.

It turns out that the sorcerer was a very special type of Wendigo.

The Wendigo King.

People had thought of him as dead for centuries, but here he was in the flesh.

“Take me to your mistress” demanded the Wendigo. The dragon complied with no questions asked, and they set on their way to the tower.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

‘Something isn’t right’ thought the witch as she paced back and forth. Shouldn’t Winston be here by now?

~you’re making yourself vulnerable~ Empath reminded Willow. “I don’t need you right now” grumbled the witch as she sat down in her throne.

~she could see your distress~ 

“Stop it”

~The tables have turned~

“Stop it!”

~She can see through you~

“I SAID STOP!” Yelled the Witch at her Empathic side of her self.

Silence 

None of the henchmen said a word incase of further upset to the woman.

Willow sat there for a while in thought. “Chilton!” She called one of her most trusted henchmen. 

Chilton Came in a hurry to please his mistress. “Yes ma’am?” 

“Bring me my sexiest dress.” She ordered.  
Chilton did not question and immediately went to find her requested dress.

The Witch was looking forward to seeing Mr Ripper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ripper and Willow Witch meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT in this chapter!

The Wendigo and Dragon arrived at the castle. The tower had vines and weeds growing all over the bricked walls.

Once they entered the old building, they were greeted with a shocking sight.

The Willow Witch 

In a skin-tight, black, lacy dress.

The Wendigo King could hardly contain the aroused growl deep within his throat.

He didn’t 

The Willow Witch smirked at the monster in front of her. “Mommy has been waiting so long.” He Said in a husky voice as she stalked towards the Ripper, heels making a clicking noise with every step she took.

Soon, Hannibal and Willow were standing face to face. Everyone else in the room could feel the sexual tension between the two, it was rather unnerving.

“Everybody expect the Ripper, leave!” She ordered. 

“But, your wickedness-“

“Do NOT answer back to mommy! Now leave!” She screeched at her henchmen.   
This was more than enough to make all the staff, including the witch’s pets to leave.

Hannibal just stood there, watching the fiasco with a delighted grin.

The Witch turned back to the Wendigo King and smirked. “I have no idea why I’m smiling, because I’m absolutely terrified of you.” She admitted. It was true, she had not been expecting the Wendigo King to challenge her to a dual, all to save a bitchy princess and a stupid kingdom.

Hannibal shifted back to his human form. Will was stunned. ‘Is this What he looks like as a man?!’ Came her thoughts, because quite frankly, the Ripper was really HOT.

He had slightly tanned skin, perfect Cupid bow lips and cheekbones to die for.

She hoped those cheekbones weren’t the only big physical feature.

“Lovely to make your acquaintance” he held the witch’s hand gently and brought it to his lips.

~He is more than meets the eye~ 

Empath was NOT going to get in Willow’s way this time, so she ignored it.

“Let’s cut to the chase” she said without her expectation changing. “You want to kill me”

He raised a brow at the forwardness. 

“My dear, I would like nothing more than to leave this place with good relationship between us. However, I have a job to attend to.” He Said in his most polite voice.

She smirked “What makes you think you’re leaving?”

Then without hesitation, the Witch turned herself into a giant mongoose.

The sides of Hannibal’s lips quirked. If it’s a battle she wants, it’s a battle she gets.

He quickly turned back into the Wendigo King.

The fight began.

Claws, fists and fangs are throttled as the two creatures battled it out.

Willow was doing well, but not well enough. She underestimated the strength of the ripper.

She knew what to do.

Her body morphed into another creature. This time a snake.

Hannibal was amazed.

He should’ve known. 

He should’ve known she was more dangerous than expected.

She was the mongoose who he wanted when the snakes Came.

Yet, she was a snake.

In his state of bewilderment, Hannibal was no longer paying attention, and found himself in the coil of the snake.

She cackled “Any Lasssst wordssss Wendigo King?!” With every “s” being exaggerated.

“Be my queen” He wheezed.

~He is lonely~

‘What?!’

~ He is lonely, just like you ~

‘What is going on?!’

~He wants a mate~

‘Shut up! Just let me think!’

~ you are lonely, but not alone ~

“ make it ssstop!” She Cried out. It was all too much.

In her state of confusion, she let the ripper out of her grip. He landed on the ground and watched in horror as she was slowly turning back to human.

The ripper ran to her and held her tight.

Willow looked up to see Hannibal’s handsome face.

He looked almost human.

Then darkness.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Willow woke up slowly blinking her eyes open.

“Oh, you’re awake mommy.” Acknowledged Matthew; one of Willow’s henchmen ( if she were completely honest, she found him really weird.)

She looked round her bedroom.

“Was all of that a dream?” She asked Matthew.

An awkward silence 

“I’m afraid not, mommy.”

Wait 

“Is the ripper still here?” 

“Yes, he Is in the dungeon”

“Bring me to him!”

Matthew and Willow reached the prison chambers where Hannibal was being kept.

The sorcerer was in his cell, looking miserable.

“It appears you have won the battle “ he started. “Do what you will of me.”

‘Oh, I plan to’ Came willow’s dirty thoughts.

“As much as I hate to admit it , I technically haven’t won anything.” She admitted. “ You were very strong . If you had not stopped to stare at my snake form, you would have definitely won.”

‘Was she flirting?’ The sorcerer asked himself.

Two could play at that game.

“How could one not stop and stare to look at you?” He asked rhetorically.

She hummed with arousal.

Sensing the sexual tension in the atmosphere, the henchmen all thought it best to keep well away from them during sex, they could get killed in the process.

“May I ask why you would want to help King Crawford?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He huffed a laugh.

“I have my reasons. In exchange for saving his kingdom, I asked him for a Kingdom of my own.” 

‘He what?’

“Could you imagine, Willow? All the freaks he famously banished from his kingdom, can live in a safe place amongst others just like them. Like us”

She looked into those maroon eyes with wonder.

“And you Willow” he began “Will be my queen. We will rule together.”

~He is looking for a mate~

She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Take me!” She cried desperately “Make me yours. Give me your offspring!”

Hannibal grinned widely “Let us take this to the bedroom.”

She nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Franklin, unlock the cell!” She called out to the sweaty servant.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The Witch led Hannibal to her bed chambers. It was a large room with a king sized bed in the middle.

It looked far too empty for Hannibal’s liking.

The Witch walked ahead of him and lay herself on the bed, spreading her legs to show off what was under her dress.

No barrier 

She was wearing no underwear.

“Come to mommy.” She purred.

And he did.

The sorcerer ripped his clothes off. Showing his fantastic body. 

And even better penis.

Her eyes trailed down to his erection. She could hardly keep her eyes off of it, it was just THAT BIG.

The ripper wasted no time when he made his way to the stunning woman laid out in front of him.

Her short curly hair shone in the dim lantern lighting, her blue eyes stared deep into his soul, and her snatch was on display.

All for him.

They kissed passionately as Hannibal climbed onto the bed next to her, his hand trailing down her body to it’s destination.

Her womanhood was throbbing with want, slick fluid was already beginning to seep out.

She needed him now.

He gathered the slick on his fingers, and inserted two digits into her.

She moaned into his mouth.

However, She too had a few tricks up Her sleeve. Her hand slowly rubbed at his belly button, until dragging it down to his erection. She wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft, and slowly pumped it, using his pre-cum as lube.

The pair were a mess, as they competed to see who Came first.

Willow separated the kiss first and said breathlessly “Put your huge doung in mommy’s puss this instant” 

“Whatever you say, momm-aaah” 

They both cried out in ecstasy as Willow became impatient, grabbed his member and shoved it in her tight coochie.

“Haaah! You’ve made mommy so happy” Willow screamed at the beast of a man currently wrecking her pussy.

“Ah, you said about wanting my offspring. Is that offer still up for grabs ?” Hannibal asked with a groan.

“Yes! Make me swell with babies!” 

That was enough to make both parties come.

Willow squirted all over Hannibal, causing him to rub her juices all over his body. Marking himself with her essence.

The sorcerer’s hot, thick, creamy cum filled Willow to the brim. She was thrilled.

The couple just stared into each other’s eyes. Neither one needed to say a word to know their future together.

Then they slept peacefully.

<> 7 months later <>

King Hannibal Lecter ruled the Lecter Kingdom with fantastic success.

All those who had been banished from their kingdoms , could finally live at peace.

The queen was heavily pregnant with their Child.

Yes, all was well for the king of the Lector Kingdom. He was even so gracious as to free Princess Du Maurier.

And Jack’s Kingdom was safe and sound.

For now

You never know when you get the urge to destroy a kingdom.

But, for now King Hannibal would just be happy to focus on his soon to be family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
